


Keepsake

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Lucia touches the talisman, that last gift from Elincia as she leads her troops towards what very well may be their doom. It reminds her, steadies her. She lives and breaths to serve—to protect –her queen. She remembers that last meeting,come back to me.





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Keepsake  
>  Series: FE10  
>  Character/pairing: Elincia/Lucia  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Word count: 700  
>  Author's note: [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=springkink)[**springkink**](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=springkink): 30th - Fire Emblem, Elincia/Lucia; complete, unquestioning devotion - Lucia lives and breathes to serve her Queen.
> 
> Spoilers for part two of RD.

Lucia touches the talisman, that last gift from Elincia as she leads her troops towards what very well may be their doom. It reminds her, steadies her. She lives and breaths to serve—to protect –her queen. She remembers that last meeting, _come back to me_.

It's risky. She could lose her head for this, but it would be a greater risk to not go, to try and live with herself knowing that she'd let Elincia be questioned by a tyrant.

As she goes, the memory of Elincia _her queen_ goes with her. She grips the sword tighter, feeling the blood splatter against her face, through the dirt and ash. Each slice of her sword is another pledge, a show of her devotion.

*

An easy trap. She should've noticed, through the pained smiles of enduring flirtations that made her skin crawl. Her hands are bound, her sword taken away.

"What a shame," he sneers. "All this for honor? You really are a fool."

"Not for honor," Lucia says. Her gaze is stony, he doesn't deserve even this small detail.

_For her._

*

He's too fond of her for torture, it seems, and too egotistical for rape. She is left in the darkest corner of his dungeons. The air is cold, she's left with nothing but moldy bread and dirty water for sustenance.

Lucia traces the line of the talisman over and over as the days towards her execution draw nearer. The bread is pushed away, even as her stomach grows taut. He only wishes to degrade her, and her pride will allow no such thing.

Around her are memories, time slips. One moment she is back at the villa, flowers around both their heads, the next a scurrying of a rat brings her back.

She does not sleep, yet each moment seems a dream as time sways between the inevitable now, and the beautiful past.

Moments so dear. _Come back to me_. _If you die, I'll never be happy again. Do you understand?_

A slim profile, the taste of her lips, the sound of a command so gladly obeyed. Lucia remembers.

*

Her hair is shorn and sent as a mockery. Better than a finger, she supposes. In truth, she barely misses the weight.

Perhaps if she lives, it will become a new style in the court.

She thinks of wry smiles, in-jokes, the smell of her perfume.

She thinks of her.

*

Lucia isn't left in the dungeons for long. Ludveck is eager to make an example out of her. She's pulled out of the dank room and out into the light. She squints her eyes, a bit unsteady on her feet. Her throat feels like paper. A guard pushes her back and shoves her forward.

There will be no blaze of glory for her, no last draw of her sword with a cry of _For Queen Elincia!_ as she guts these traitorous fools.

No, instead she's pushed passed the jeering crowd, and towards the scaffold.

She stares out at the crowd, the feel of rope to her neck. She's numb with a thousand memories, a million kisses, touches, glances left undone.

She regrets only failing Elincia and the unhappiness this will cause, nothing else.

She has no last words, none for the mockery of the crowd of traitors, at least. As the noose tightens, Lucia falls.

*

Lucia is aware of the haze, the maze of distant sounds. A familiar, well loved voice. Servants near, a cleric, a maid.

Someone has entwined their hand in hers. Lucia looks up, bleary and still confused.

"You came back to me," Elincia says. She is the utmost of tenderness, the most beautiful thing Lucia has ever seen. Lucia tightens her grip in Elincia's.

"I did," Lucia says.


End file.
